All Things Set In Stone
by MKeri
Summary: Levy is intrigued by the arrival of a mysterious man, Gajeel Redfox. He is unlike any man she has met before, and his appearance at the prestigious Magnolia University is suspicious. Unbeknownst to them their fate has been intertwined.
1. Chapter 1

If you had asked Levy McGarden a year ago what her plans were for the future she would have replied confidently; she would have politely stated that she would become a tech analyt for a major government agency. Little did she know that her safe little world would change with the arrival of a brooding, mysterious man, who went by the name of Gajeel Redfox. It all started almost a year ago when Gajeel transferred over to Magnolia University under vague circumstances. Magnolia University was a school for those who were exceptionally gifted; if you excelled at anything, whether it be the arts, sports, or academics, Magnolia U was sure to offer you place within their academy. Magnolia University was also known to be very competitive and impossible to get in; this is what made Gajeel's entrance so suspicious. The large man had nothing exceptional about him, or so his follow students thought.

* * *

Levy was a petite girl, she had large hazel eyes and unruly blue hair that seemed to taunt her when it was time to comb it. She had entered the university at age 17, slightly younger than her fellow students. You could find Levy in anyplace that held books. He love affair could be described as an obsession. Along with her love of books she was exceptionally gifted when it came to reading codes and working with computers. She had a vast knowledge that came in handy; she was able to command any electronics at her will with simple codes that she could write in seconds. It was this particular skill set that got the young genius a spot in the prestigious University of Magnolia.

* * *

"Levy! How are you? How was your summer? Oh my Mavis I haven't seen you in ages, you look gorgeous!" Squealed the peppy blond, as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Lucy!" I exclaimed. Lucy had been my best friend since I took my first steps on the grounds Magnolia U. Her and I coincidentally bumped into each other after rushing to find our first class, which we also coincidentally had together. From that moment on we were best friends. "I missed you so much Lu!" I squeaked as a returned her hug equally as tight. "My summer was filled with books as usual, how was yours? How have things progressed with Natsu?" I evilly grinned, wiggling my eyebrows for emphasis. Lucy had been trying to seduce Natsu since the first day she met him. The two just instantly clicked as friends, but Lucy wanted more. Natsu was too much of an idiot to realize that Lucy was hopelessly in love with him. From my perspective I could tell that Natsu also felt the same way about Lucy but was too thickheaded to realize it himself. His love could be seen in the secret glances he stole of Lucy when they walked together, stares that could only be described as pure admiration.

Lucy's eyes sparkled and her grin grew wider. A slight blush splayed across the busty blonds face. "Lev! You won't believe it!" Lucy giggled. "During the summer I finally invited Natsu up to my fathers cabin for the weekend."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Shhh, keep it down, anyway the plan that we though of worked, sort of…" Lucy trailed off as she remembered the evenings spent at the lake with Natsu. Causing another blush to spread upon her already pink cheeks. Before the school term had ended last year, the two roommates had spent multiple sleepless nights thinking of a plan to seduce the unsuspecting Natsu. Their planned consisted of Lucy inviting Natsu somewhere with no distractions and relying on her womanly charms and all too skimpy clothing.

"Lu, tell me more!" I exclaimed, even more excited than her.

"I intended to set our little plan in motion on the first night but like I said our strategy didn't exactly work…" Lucy trailed off.

"How could it not work!" I shrieked. "We thought of everything! We planned everything down to the last detail."

"Shh let me finish", Lucy chided with an amused look on her face. "On the first night I suggested to Natsu that we have a couple of drinks on the docks and watch the stars. It was theoretically a perfect date. As we layed down watching the stars Natsu rolled over and gently brushed a piece of hair from my eyes. I don't know if it was the combination of alcohol and the warm summer air but he kissed me with so much passion I almost melted through the cracks on the dock."

"Oh my Mavis. I am so happy for you Luce." I yelped for joy at the news that my best friend had just told me. The outburst garnered curious stares from onlookers, most finding their way around the bustling campus. "So what's next for the two of you?"

Lucy beamed, "well you could say that someone has a new boy friend." Lucy winked as we both giggled in pure elation. It was at that moment that I was knocked to the ground by something that felt like a brick wall.

"What just happened?" I looked around confused looking for the thing or rather the person that knocked me off my feet. It was then that I spotted him. He had to be more than six feet tall. From what I could see, as he walked away, he was not the friendliest looking guy. His black hair, which could be described as a mane, was as unruly as my own hair and reached down his back. The outline of his muscular back could be seen through his shirt, and his arms were so perfectly sculpted that you would think Michelangelo chiseled him from marble. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I observed his body; damn did he ever have a fine ass.

"HEY YOU!" Yelled Lucy, "come back here and apologize. Did you not notice that you knocked my friend down?" I looked up at Lucy, she was seething with rage; it was very rare when my friend got angry, but when she did you better get the hell out of there if her anger was directed at you.

The man turned around and glared at Lucy. "Oi, it's not my problem if that shrimp can't hold herself." His eyes flashed over to me giving me look that showed no remorse. I felt a tingle in my stomach when his gaze lingered for too long. Just as I had suspected, he wasn't the friendliest guy and he looked like it. He had deep red eyes and piercings covered his face. To some he would appear menacing, but to me he was different. I liked different. "Plus, you two were yapping in the middle of the walkway and I was trying to walk."

Wait, what? Did he just call me shrimp? My face started to flush with anger. If there was anything I was insecure about it was my body size. My height had never been something to admire, I stood barley five feet and my body features weren't all that great. I had slight hips and had no breasts to boast about, unlike Lucy who had an ample bosom that left men drooling. Lucy was about you yell a flurry of insults when I interrupted her. "Did you just call me shrimp?" I spat. "Who the hell are you anyway, and what gives you the right to call me anything." I quickly got to my feet shaking from rage. First this man knocks me off my feet then insults me. If he thought he was going to waltz away like nothing happened then he has another thing coming.

The unknown man looked surprised by my sudden outburst but that look soon turned to amusement. Before I could get in another word the man spoke. "Gajeel Redfox". The man flatly stated.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Gihee" He lchuckled or what seemed to be chuckle. "My name, you asked who I was so I told you. Anyway see you around shrimp". Gajeel turned on his heel whistling a tune with a slight smile splayed across his face.

"Hold on I'm not finished with you! And what type of laugh is that? Can that even be considered a laugh." I called after him but he was long gone. I felt a twinge of excitement in the pit of my stomach. Why did that rude man make me feel like that? He was the biggest jerk yet I felt almost thrilled. I quickly dismissed the feeling as adrenaline working over time after my encounter.

"What a jerk," huffed Lucy. "If I ever see him around campus again I am going to give him a piece of my mine. I shuddered at the thought of seeing him again, not of fear but of curiosity and excitement.

"Let's go Luce, we have to finish setting up our dorm for the year." I said nonchalantly. And with that Lucy linked her arm with mine and we began the short walk to Fairy Tail dorm. As we walked arm and arm, I couldn't keep my mind off a certain dark, handsome man, Gajeel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you for the support! I do not own Fairytail or any of the characters in this fic. FAIRYTAIL is owned by the fabulous Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

Gajeel never imaged that he would meet someone that would have the guts to stand up to him, or let alone even talk to him. That small blue haired girl had left an impact on him more than he wanted to admit. I mean, she was just an annoying little girl that looked like she barely went through puberty. This childlike woman was nothing compared to the voluptuous woman he had previously been with, yet there was something about her. She was different, maybe it was the way she held herself or the she had stood up to him. Heck he didn't even know her name. As Gajeel walked back to Fairy Tail dorm he couldn't keep a certain girl out of his mind and tit was driving him crazy.

While making his way back to his dorm Gajeel tried to made an effort not to bowl over the numerous students that stood in his way. His attempt at being polite was soon dashed when two men slightly smaller than Gajeel burst in front of his path almost knocking him over. "You slanty eye freak what did you just say to me?" One of the two men with bright hair pink hair yelled back at the other who for some unknown reason was half naked.

The second man snarled in his reply, "you heard me, pea for brains." The two men continued to throw punches at each other causing a large jeering crowd to gather.

"I bet fifty bucks on Natsu." A slender man with orange hair exclaimed to the stout man standing next to him.

"No way man, Natsu gets too worked up and blows his chances at winning. I bet Gray has this one in the bag." The two men continued to argue over who would win the fight. Through observing the reactions of the crowd, Gajeel determined that this must be a common occurrence at Magnolia University. Regular occurrence or not, Gajeel was not about to let Gray or Natsu almost knock him over and get away with it. Gajeel had an image to uphold, and a forgiving one wasn't it.

"Hey you too idiots over there," Gajeel growled lowly. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Both Natsu and Gray stopped their bickering and looked up at Gajeel in complete and utter shock.

"Huh…" Natsu cocked his head to the side with a glint of curiosity and fear in his eyes. "Who are you?" Natsu asked, a sly grin spreading across his face. Gajeel was taken aback by how Natsu had reacted. Most people would have shitted their pants if he had talked to them like that, but Natsu was calm and looked rather friendly. Was Gajeel losing his touch or were the students of Magnolia University too idiotic to be afraid of him. "I'm Natsu and this is Grey." Natsu pointed in the direction of the half naked man next to him.

"Gajeel Refox, I am… uh... new here…" Replied Gajeel hesitantly. Gajeel was most definitely losing his confidence he had earlier. For once, he didn't feel like fighting and asserting his dominance. The students here didn't view him as a menace but rather just as one of their fellow students.

"Eh really? Well, welcome home." Grey patted Gajeel on the back.

Did he just say home? There was no place in the entire world that Gajeel had ever called home. He had always been alone, except for his most trusted friend Juvia. Gajeel was at first uncertain about Magnolia University, but after much persuasion from Juvia there was no arguing, Juvia was boss. As long as he could remember Juvia and him had been best friends. They had been both raised in the same dysfunctional orphanage. The orphanage that they grew up in was named Phantom lord; it was hardly the most inviting name and was the farthest thing from a home. The orphanage was just a front; both Gajeel and Juvia had grown up in an underground agency that specialized in the assassination of important people. Gajeel had been forced into this life when his parents died when he was very young. The reason that this covert agency had been so successful up until its demise, was the fact that it used innocent children to carry out the assasinations. Numerous people had fallen by the hands of Gajeel, and he was reminded of that each and everyday when he looked into the eyes of people who would never know the same pain. This was why Gajeel distanced himself as far as he could from others. He put a cage around his heart, locking it, vowing to never open it to anyone or anything.

"He big guy… Your name?" Gray snapped Gajeel back to reality.

"Uh… Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox…"

"Nice to meet you man; sorry about that earlier, me and Grey just get a little bit carried away when we get into a little scuffle." Gajeel scoffed at Natsu, a little scuffle? He had seen honey badgers get into a little scuffle and it was nothing compared to the likes of those two. "Hey, if you're not busy later come over to the Fairy Tail common room. We are having a welcome party for all the new students. See you then!" Natsu and Gray waved as they walked away, getting into another argument over who had won the previous fight. Gajeel stood there, and an unfamiliar fuzzy feeling crept up. What was this foreign feeling?

* * *

Gajeel stood awkwardly in the corner while students milled about in the Fairy Tail Lounge. The spacious room was packed with students excitedly talking about how they had spent their summer. It was only nine o'clock and the party was already in full swing; the alcohol was flowing and people were singing, everyone was enjoying each others company. Much like the rest of Gajeel's University experience, the party and the atmosphere in Fairy Tail was completely foreign to him. The lounge was cozy; the furniture was well worn with indents in to couches and the rug looked like it had seen better days. If Gajeel knew anything about what a home was like, he would think it would have looked similar to Fairy Tail dorm.

It was then that he saw her. The little blue hair girl was curled up on the couch, a book in hand, reading and ignoring teveryone around her. She sat there, red glasses perched on her nose, so enthralled in her own little world that she wasn't aware of what was going around her. To Gajeel, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The way she flipped through the pages, moving her lips along with the words she read, Gajeel was mesmerized. He wished that he could achieve the same meditative calmness that seemed to be upon her. He wanted to know more about her.

"Gaajeeeeeeeel." Juvia drunkly cooed into her best friends ear. "Why aren't you out there dancing, there are so many pretty girls here tonight. Juvia thinks you need to losen up!" Juvia fell into a fit of giggles and leaned sloppily on Gajeel. Juvia lowered her voice and leaned in closer. "Can Juvia tell you a secret? I think Juvia is in love ***hiccup* **His name is Grey and he's soooo dreamy." Juvia giggled as she stumbled away, off to look for Grey who had been unsuccessfully avoiding her all evening. Gajeel remained in the corner, arms crossed and a stoic expression plastered across his face. Unlike Gajeel, Juvia had always been able to make friends easily. She didn't let her past define her like Gajeel did; a long time ago she had decided to move on and live life to the fullest. She had easily opened her heart to others, Gajeel was jealous of her for that reason. Gajeel's thoughts were broken when he heard a quiet "excuse me" come from his right. Much to his surprise Levy was standing next to him looking up at him expectantly. Gajeel did not know how long she had been standing there but by the look on her annoyed face, he must have been in his thoughts for a couple minutes.

Gajeel cleared his throat."Yes..?"

"Just wondering why you're standing in the corner all by yourself." She took Gajeel's huge calloused hand that dwarfed her soft delicate hand, shaking it, sending a jolt of electricity up Gajeel's arm. "Levy McGarden, I'm the girl you oh so rudely knocked off her feet earlier." She smiled up at Gajeel, not a hint of fear or resentment in her eyes. This girl baffled Gajeel entirely.

Gajeel was never one to apologize for anything, but the words that escaped his mouth next surprised even him. "Look I'm sorry about earlier", Gajeel grunted. "I really should have apologized earlier." Gajeel looked sheepishly down at Levy quickly looking back up when he realized how pathetic he must look.

* * *

Levy giggled, a giggled that resembled the tinkling of a bell. In all her life she never had met someone who intrigued her so much. "And I already know your name, Gajeel." Levy looked up at the lumbering man and thought she saw a blush creep across his face. "I accept your apology, but I also must apologize for my behavior. I never have been good with people criticizing my height." Levy looked down at her feet. Was she always this confident? She couldn't remember the last time she actually talked to guy she didn't consider family. "And well... I also wanted to come over here to say welcome. I noticed that you were new to campus. We don't get that many new faces here. If you wouldn't mind, would you like to be friends?" Levy blushed at her boldness, she was definitely more confident than her usual self.

* * *

Beneath his cool exterior Gajeel was secretly thrilled that Levy had come to talk to him. He replied indifferently with a,"gihi, sure shrimp."

* * *

Levy cocked her eyebrows. She hated it when people commented on her height, but for the first time his comment didn't bother her as much as it initially did. She felt a blush creep across her face; what was she getting herself into? "What dorms are you staying in?" She asked casually, secretly hoping that Gajeel would be in the coed dorm of Fairy Tail.

"This one shrimp. Why? Do you want to see it later?" Levy squeaked and turned bright red at Gajeels comment. Gajeel chuckled. "I am only kidding. I'm in room 302 with some guy named Lily."

"Really? I am in room 304." Levy answered Gajeel calmly, but in her head she was pleased that she would be in such close proximity of him. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask, I remember how terrifying my first time was at Magnolia University but you eventually get used to it. The people here are really friendly and the students in Fairy Tail are like family."

"Levvvyy" The two men that Gajeel had seen betting in Natsu and Gray cam sauntering up to Levy's side.

"This is Jet" she said, motioning to the slender man with orange hair. "And this is Droy," pointing to the stout man with dark hair. "These two dorks are like my brother, they are in Fairy Tail too!" Both Jet and Droy pouted at the mention of them being introduced as brothers. Levy had known that the two were in love with her but she did not reciprocate the same feelings they had for her. She loved the two men so much that she didn't want to jeopardize what she had with them already. They were friend zoned. Deep.

"Levy," Droy whined, " let's go check out what drinks Mira is serving at the bar." The two men possessively dragged Levy away, paying no attention to Gajeel.

Levy called over her shoulder flashing the most adorable smile Gajeel had seen; "see you later." And with that Levy was gone, enjoying her evening with her friends.

* * *

Gajeel didn't know why, but those two pissed him of immensely. Maybe it was the way they possessively wrapped their arms around her shoulders. Or maybe it was because Gajeel was secretly jealous it wasn't him next to her. Gajeel chided himself, he barely knew the girl yet there he was obsessing about her; and as far as Gajeel knew, innocent girls like her did not fall for cursed men like him.

** Thank-you so much to those who have liked and followed this story. It would be super appreciated if people would leave reviews. I am having so much fun writing this and can't wait until we get to the juicy stuff. ;) i will try to update each week; I posted next weeks chapter today because I have finals coming up. Thanks for reading. Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As a post finals celebration I have posted another chapter, please enjoy and review. I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters, it is owned by the fabulous Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed in pleasure as Gajeel thrust his length into her core, in one swift motion he claimed her virginity. Gajeel let Levy adjust to his size before he began to slowly pump in and out of her. He let a moan of pleasure escape his lips; damn she was tight.

* * *

Levy pulled Gajeel down kissing him with so much passion and vigor she surprised herself. The two wrestled with their tongues for dominance; Levy won. Levy needed more she wanted to experience things that she had never done before. Levy pulled away from Gajeel's reach, sauntering over to the other side of the room, teasing Gajeel. With hooded eyes, Levy purred over her shoulder, "come and get me". Gajeel let out a low growl, a primal sound that aroused every sense in Levy.

* * *

"Good girls should always listen." Gajeel snarled while staring at Levy, the way a hunter stalks its prey.

"Well that's the thing Gajeel, I'm not a good girl." Gajeel pounced at Levy, unable to hold back any longer. God she was hot; she could get his heart racing with a mere glance. Hoisting her up by her thighs, Gajeel pinned Levy's small frame against the wall. Levy wrapped her legs around Gajeel's middle making him groan with desire. He nipped at her neck making Levy whimper with want. He trailed his kisses down her collarbone nipping and then kissing as he went down. He stopped between the valley of her perky breasts, nipples hard with arousal. Gajeel blew his hot breath across Levy's breasts making her squirm against Gajeels hard body. In one quick motion Gajeel took one breast into his mouth flicking the tip with his tongue. With his free hand Gajeel massaged the other squeezing the tip with his fingers. Gajeel smiled against Levy when he heard her gasp. Gajeel wanted to make levy squirm, scream, writhe in pleasure beneath him. But most of all, Gajeel wanted her to be his. Gajeel moved Levy to the small dorm bed, roughly opening her legs. Levy blushed, looking up at the man she so much admired.

The only thoughts that Levy was able to fathom, were along the lines of;"Oh my MAVIS, OH MY MAVIS!"Levy had had a couple boyfriends before but she had never had sex. It was better than she had read in her erotic novels or imagined. Gajeel propped her hips up on a pillow and spread her legs forcefully. Damn, Gajeel was so sexy in such a primal, sex crazed way. Gajeel's head lowered slowly, looking up at her with a smoldering look on his face. Gajeel kissed each of Levy's thighs, making her squirm. Levy reached down and grasped Gajeel's black mane. His kisses became closer and closer to her quivering sex, making her crave his touch. At last he ran his finger across her slit, stroking tenderly and looking up at her gaging her reaction. Levy was experiencing pure and utter pleasure. Gajeel smirked and continued on. He teased her clit, tracing his finger gently around it, making Levy sigh. Gajeel flicked his tongue over her clit, exciting a cry from Levy. Gajeel sucked and licked and Levy felt herself being pushed over the edge. Gajeel inserted two of his fingers into her wet core, pumping while he sucked. Levy couldn't take the pleasure anymore; she felt the coil in her stomach tighten, ready to explode at any second. She was euphoric. As her walls began to tighten around his fingers, Levy looked down. She was not greeted with the black hair she had been grasping but saw a familiar head of orange between her legs. "JET!?"

* * *

Levy bolted upright in her bed. Just a dream, thank-mavis. Levy clasped her hand over her mouth as she tried to regulate her breathing, trying not to disturb Lucy who was fast asleep in the bed next to hers. As Levy sat up all she could think was, "what. the. fuck." She needed air and quick; Levy quietly got out of bed, slipping on her flats and she was out of the room in an instant. As Levy strolled down the hallway she glanced toward Gajeel's door. She blushed at the thought of him, the naughty events of her dream replaying in her mind. Mavis, was she enjoying that dream. In the safety of her dream she had become a vixen, totally letting go of her inhibitions. Why did Jet have to ruin a perfectly good dream, damn her twisted mind. Levy sighed as she absent-mindedly sat down on a bench in the middle of campus. She had been lost in her thoughts and automatically strolled to her favorite bench. She was startled when she heard a gruff cough next to her. It was Gajeel. Gajeel stared down at her, surveying her petite body. Levy became more aware of what she was wearing. Even though it was September, it was still quite hot and the air conditioning in Fairy Tail dorm had been broken since last year. Levy wore short blue shorts trimmed with lace and a matching silk tank top. It was by glancing at Gajeel's eyes that she noticed she was not wearing a bra, her nipples were outlined erotically by the clinging silk top. Levy quickly crossed her arms over her chest, embarrassed.

* * *

Gajeel quickly averted his eyes when Levy noticed his gaze. "What are you doing out here shrimp, looking for me?" Gajeel smirked as a shocked Levy looked up at him, turning redder with each second they stared at each other.

"You wish." Levy stammered. "I just couldn't sleep and thought some fresh air would help."

"Was I keeping you up in your dreams?" Gajeel winked. Levy turned a new shade of red. Oh mavis, he knows….

"Ugh, you're disgusting." Levy sputtered, as she got up from the bench she couldn't suppress the butterflies that were beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. Damn Gajeel, damn my imagination.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Gajeel called out to her, laughing at how flustered he had made her. Levy clenched her fists picking up her pace as she heard him laughing in the distance, trying to suppress a laugh of her own.

* * *

** Thank-you to all thought who have added "all things set in stone" to your favourites/ follows, love you guys so much it's super appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it. And i know you all may hate me for making the sex scene a dream but don't you worry, their time shall come again, this time for real. I love getting reviews from you guys. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I've had writer block and have been super busy the past few months. Thank-you everyone for your patience. As usual, I do not own Fairytail.**

"LEVY…. Wake the fuck up!"

"Ugh, five more minutes." Levy rolled over and pulled her pillow over her face.

"WAKE UP! The alarm didn't go off, we're late!"

"I'll try again tomorrow Luce, go ahead without me." Levy pulled the covers over her head.

"Ha, oh no you don't, you're not letting me sit alone in the only class we have together!" Lucy grabbed ahold of Levy's arm and knee and expertly flipped her out of bed. Levy fell with a thud.

"OUCH, that hurt!" Levy glared up to her friend. "I'm up!" No matter how little time it took for Lucy to get ready she always looked amazing, and today was no exception. "Luce…" Why do you always look like you fell off the pages Cosmopolitan? I look like a dumpy, frumpy dwarf in comparison." Levy pouted as she quickly put on an orange headband to tame her wild blue mop. Lucy giggled as she grabbed her best friend in a tight hug.

"Shut up you dumbass", Lucy smiled and squeezed her best friend. "You're much more pretty than a dumpy, frumpy dwarf, maybe a deformed elf or a hairy blue hobbit." Levy swung her bag but Lucy dodged. "Now come on, I want to make it to Anthropology before the end of this semester." Levy smiled, she was finally happy where she was; she was happy with her friends, her school, her life, she prayed to Mavis that nothing would ever change.

* * *

"And with further analysis of the Papuan female coming of age ceremony I would all like all of you to write a short paper and contrast your experience of when you turned thirteen to the females we have learned about today. I want you to think analytically and remember how you felt during this period of your life. I also do realize that some of my students are not female, but, see this as a chance to view the world as a thirteen-year-old girl and learn something from it. The papers will be due Monday. Class is dismissed, have a great weekend everyone". Proffesor Mira smiled warmly as her class exited the classroom. Mira never imagined that she would be a professor at a prestigious university while here younger brother and sister studied at the same university. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would have a stable job, a home to call her own and an absolutely gorgeous husband. It was a stark contrast to when she and her brother and sister fended for themselves on the street, fighting to survive. When she thought she had lost her sister Lisanna she vowed then and there to live a life that would make her proud. She felt guilty for allowing the things that had happened for her dear sister… she would never forgive herself…

* * *

Mira POV

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in tight, making me forget my worrisome thoughts. "Laxus, darling." I turned around and planted a soft kiss on his lips, grateful for his presence. I placed my head upon his chest. "What are you doing here?" I eyed him devilishly.

"I've been thinking about you all morning" Laxus purred as his hand drifted lower grabbing my derrière. I gasped with pleasure, there was something so electric about his touch that made my body feel so alive. A breathy moan escaped my lips as Laxus ground his hips into mine. "Laxus we can't, not here; there's another class in here in fifteen minutes!"

"Well then, we better be quick." He smirked down at me, his gaze filled with lust. Within a second my body was pressed up against the blackboard, my legs instinctively wrapped around his core. He kissed me fervently, our tongues dancing for dominance. A low throaty moan bubbled up and escaped his lips. I quickly unwrapped my legs from his body and guided him, quickly, to the lecture desk. I pushed him down and mounted his hips, grinding my womanhood against his huge member, causing a purr to escape my lips. Laxus was absolutely irresistible; his rippling muscles could be seen underneath his grey dress shirt, his chest heaving with ragged breaths. I trailed kisses down his neck as he lifted my dress above my head. Expertly I unbuttoned his shirt leaving a trail of kisses and nipping his skin, sucking and licking his chest. My hands trailed down his torso, relishing the feeling of his skin against my fingertips. In one swift motion he set my ample breasts free and latched on. His mouth, sending feelings of euphoria traveling throughout my body. I pulled his spikey blonde hair as he sucked and nibbled making my core quiver with pleasure. I couldn't let him get away with this; there was no way he was getting the upper hand in this romp. I threw his head back making him look up, his eyes glinting with the primal lust that I craved to the bone. I pinned him down on the desk and began to lick his neck while I ground my throbbing sex into his. I could tell that Laxus was trying not to look as if he was having the time of his life, but I wanted him to scream my name. I slowly trailed my tongue down his abdomen tracing his abs and stopped where his skin met his pants. I looked up at him, biting my lip, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Do you want me to continue?" I asked him with a sly grin spreading across my face. "Because by the looks of it, you could do a better job than me." I slid off the desk and bent over slowly allowing him to look at my backside.

"Fuck, Mira. I need you… I want you, so fucking much." Laxus looked at me with a mixture of lust, frustration, and amusement.

"Hmm, what was that?" I purred as I sauntered over to him. "Tell me, what do you want me to do to you?" I whispered in his ear.

"Mira…" He said huskily. "Please.."

"Please, what?"

"I need you to fuck me." He whispered

"Fine." I spared no time. I grabbed ahold of his belt as I unfastened his trousers, his cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers. Quickly I slipped off my lacy panty and kissed my husband. He was growing impatient and threw off his own boxers; he grabbed my hips and helped my climb atop him. No matter how many times I had seen Laxus naked would I ever get used to it. I couldn't believe that I was married to someone as smart, caring, and not to mention hot, as he was. I gently guided his member into my core, he felt absolutely glorious. I bucked my hips as he bounced me up and down his slick cock. I screamed as he quickened his pace. He covered my mouth to muffle my cries as he chuckled. The tension fueled my lust for him and I soon felt myself begin to drift over the edge, the promise of a release just around the corner. Laxus' breath quickened as I rode him harder and faster. I loved watching him squirm beneath me. With one final thrust, my walls clamped down upon him, milking him and making my body shudder with desire. I collapsed on top of him, our bodies a twisted sweaty mess. "I love you." I inaudibly whispered. Laxus placed a kiss upon my forehead, smiled, and murmured.

"I love you more"

* * *

Levy POV

"I love Professor Mira's class, she has to be one of the most amazing professors at Magnolia University. She actually makes you feel like a person and not just another paycheck." I talked animatedly next to Lucy as she sipped her vanilla latte from Starbucks. " What class do you have next Luce?"

"That would be poetry, with Natsu," Lucy grinned sheepishly as she took another sip of her drink.

"What? Natsu is taking poetry? What are the chances of that? He's not even an English major." I nudged Lucy. "Is it possible he took the class just to be near you?" I winked as Lucy blushed. She was way to easy to tease.

"Preposterous!" She stuttered. "He just needs to fulfill his humanities requirement, that's all."

"Mhmm…"

"What about you, what's your next class?"

"Physics… " I beamed! There was nothing more interesting than learning about how the world worked. There was just so much things unknown that could be discovered about the world and the universe.

"Hahaha, good luck Lev, you're gonna need it!"

"See you later Luce, let's head to the gym after class."

"Deal, see ya!"

I walked slowly to class savoring the calm September breeze as it caressed my face.

* * *

The class was crowded and was buzzing with excitement. Labs would start next week and Levy hoped that she wouldn't be stuck with a partner that was more interested in picking up the girl on the lab bench next to them like last year. Lost in thought, Levy didn't notice that Gajeel took the seat next to her. It was only when he took her armrest with his large forearm that she noticed. "Exuse me," she said. " You're leaning into my space."

"Hmm…?" He looked down at her, a playful look on his face. Gajeel leaned over her, his cheek inches away from his cheek. "The other armrest next to you is vacant. Just use that one." Levy looked slightly annoyed.

"That's beside the point, I was here before you so that means it's my right to this armrest, its armrest law!"

Gajeel chuckled and faked a hurt look, "You sure are a piece of work shrimp." Levy blushed, darn her body for betraying her. She wanted to stay mad but she couldn't. "I was actually thinking."

"Oh you can think too! Wow, I see miracles everyday at MU."

"Chill pipsqueak," he chuckled "I was thinking that since I don't know anything about this campus or the surrounding city that you would show me around."

"Eh? Well I…" Levy was flustered; he wanted to go out on a date with her. Not exactly a date but that didn't distract her from the fact that he had asked her to show him around.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, er, I mean, it's not like is a date, right? I did break your armrest law or whatever, so I completely understand if you say no."

"Sure." Levy couldn't help to feel a twinge of hurt when he said it wasn't a date.

"Sure?"

"Sure." Levy said firmly, she didn't want to embarrass herself by squeaking out an answer.

"Pick you up at seven. "Needless to say the class went by extremely slow as Levy tried her best to quell her racing heart. She couldn't wait to talk to Lucy and look to her for advice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Leave a review, I love hearing what you guys think.**


End file.
